1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water jet cutter for separation of a trim strip from a moving paper, cardboard, tissue or other type of fiber web, in a machine for the production and/or conversion of the fiber web, including at least one nozzle whose water jet is directed onto the fiber web.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because of the high pressure of the water jet and the assurance of a clean cut while avoiding tears or web breaks, the fiber web is supported on the opposite side when cutting by way of a water jet. This support is generally provided by a cutting table. During operation contamination of the support surfaces, caused by the fibers or the additives in the fiber web occurs. In addition, the high pressure of the water jet over a period of time leads to wear and tear of the surfaces that are impacted by the water jet.
The cutting table, therefore, is often equipped with an opening opposite the water jet, for extraction and removal of the contaminants and the water. The separated strip is sucked into a discharge hopper, with the assistance of vacuum. This is particularly costly with regard to keeping the cutting table clean and with regard to discharging the strip.
What is needed in the art is to simplify the construction of the cutter and provide at least equal operational reliability.